This invention relates to a freight bracing bulkhead assembly and more particularly to an improved bulkhead assembly that is light in weight and easier to repair than conventional bulkhead assemblies.
In the freight transportation field it is well known to employ movable bulkheads inside rail cars and truck trailers to prevent movement of the lading carried by the car or trailer. Such bulkhead assemblies are generally attached to crane rails located along the length of the cargo area on the upper side walls or ceiling thereof. The bulkheads are generally made of steel, although some are made of aluminum, and are supported from the crane rails by trolley assemblies. The bulkhead assemblies have a locking arrangement which permits the bulkhead to be immovably locked into place during transit of the car. One such locking arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,712 and comprises upper locking pins which engage the crane rail and lower locking pins which engage plates located in the floor of the car.
Where the bulkhead is of the type that has a metal skin or panel covering both sides of a frame in order to present solid or substantially solid load engaging faces to the lading being restrained, the linkage assembly used to actuate the locking pin assemblies passes through the load engaging faces of the bulkhead assembly and, in the event of damage to the load engaging face of the bulkhead assembly, the entire bulkhead must be removed from the rail car or trailer for repair. Such bulkhead assemblies are very heavy, which makes their removal difficult, and adds to the weight of the car.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a bulkhead assembly which can be easily repaired in the event of damage.
It is another object to provide a bulkhead which can be lighter in weight than conventional bulkhead assemblies.